


Two Different Faces (commission)

by skittyTail (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dirty Talk, Other, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, this ones just real horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skittyTail
Summary: From a Kofi request: "want a nsfw fic w/ gordie whos seen as a nice man 2 the public but in bed he dirty af. talkin bout ass smackin, rough fuckin, dirty talkin, hickey/biting bastard, wholl make sure s/o knows who they belong."I tried to show the contrast between kinky Gordie and public Gordie a lot in this one. Hope it turned out well!
Relationships: Gordie/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Two Different Faces (commission)

This was  _ not _ what you had signed up for.

Gordie had you pinned to the wall at some cafe you’d stopped at on the way back from a date. As soon as the employees had looked away to work on your orders, he’d managed to find a nook just out of sight from the rest of the patrons to encase you into. His breath was hot on your collarbone as he loomed over you.

“Man, you’ve been toying with me all day, you slut,” he muttered. “Of course you’d wear something so low-cut, so everyone can see the tasty little marks I left on you. God, I want to leave some more…”

You wanted to shrink away, to look anywhere other than Gordie, but the only other option would be to look out and acknowledge that there were, in fact, other people around who might see you in this state. To think that friendly, amiable, happy Gordie would become a partner who was always on the lookout for a chance to remind you how dirty and all-consuming his desire was. You hadn’t been able to let your guard down fully all day; you always expected him arbitrarily decide that something you had done was grounds for him to whisk you away for a quick plow to sort himself out. This had certainly not been the relationship that you’d signed up for, but you still weren’t sure yet whether that was a bad thing or not.

You puffed out a heavy breath of relief when the barista called your name. Gordie pulled back and straightened himself while you slipped past him to retrieve your drink, a warm cylinder of safety to hold in front of your chest that might’ve just kept Gordie from smashing you back against the wall right this second. He certainly had a look in his eye that implied that he was thinking about it.

The calling of Gordie’s name from the barista grabbed the attention of some unsure looking patrons who stood in line. From the group, one shuffled out of formation to approach.

“So it really is you,” they piped, eyes wide. “Gordie, I’m a big fan, and so’re my friends there. If it’s not too much trouble, erm--”

“You want an autograph, selfie, or both?” Gordie swept a lock of hair from his face as he spun to address the fan. He flashed a glib grin, looking like a completely different person from the intense zealot that had just been hounding you about your hickies. At the thought, you shifted your shirt collar a bit to hide the marks from the forming cloister of fans. 

You nursed your coffee as the exchange went on, some pictures taken, some signatures distributed. You tried to keep yourself invisible, being quite tired from a long day out and not wanting to interfere with the public relations. A bubbling anticipation grew in your chest as you watched Gordie chit chat, subtly eyeing the shape of his body through the folds of his clothes. You knew that, once this exchange was done, Gordie would be right back onto you, telling you all the things he wanted to do to you, and, heavens allow it,  _ doing _ those things. You were growing impatient.

You moved to get Gordie’s attention. A hand on his arm, a nod toward the door, an awkward shuffle when Gordie reached behind you to pinch your ass, only barely covert to the eyes of the fans. You cleared your throat, and Gordie flashed you a smirk that carried worlds of implications.

When the fans dispersed, you started towards the exit, but Gordie seemed to have another plan in mind. He lead you by your arm around the edge of the room and, when no one was looking, swept you into the doorway of the restroom. You stumbled as Gordie just about tossed you into the bare, artificially lit room and locked the door behind him. 

“Alright, then,” Gordie said, shrugging off his jacket. “On the floor.” His voice was low, but firm, intended only for you to hear.

You started to lower yourself automatically at the confident command, but stopped yourself halfway. “W-Wait, why?”

Gordie shuffled his pants down just enough to pull out his cock, already erect. “You’re pretty obviously greedy for my attention, aren’t you? That means I get to be greedy too. Now, on the floor.”

Gordie looked at you with an intense gaze as you hesitantly complied, lowering your back onto the cold floor and allowing Gordie to pull you free of your pants. He didn’t bother with your underwear, deigning to just push it aside to give his cock access. It was all much too fast for you to catch up as Gordie was somehow instantly inside of you, the sudden pressure was uncomfortable, bordering on painful. You winced and whimpered.

A huff came out of Gordie and he paused to allow you to adjust to the insertion. “You good now?” he asked. You nodded slightly, making an effort to relax your clenched muscles. “Good.” Gordie leaned in close and ran a finger across your lips. “From here on, you’re not to make a single sound, got it?”

You swallowed and nodded tensely. You always found yourself just following right along with whatever Gordie said, especially when he was talking with that stern voice, so distinctly different from his usual demeanor. He seemed able to just paralyze you whenever his voice dropped low in his chest.

So it was paralyzed you stayed as Gordie slid deeper into you, eyes fluttering shut in a pleased expression. He started moving faster and more focused, clearly intent to finish himself off hastily, and you bit down on your lip to keep from moaning out loud. You thought you were doing quite well at keeping quiet, but that wasn’t going to last. As Gordie leaned down to suck a fresh, dark hickey just below your jaw, he dug his fingers into your hips and thrust deeper than you could have expected. A gasp slithered past your lips, and a frantic groan followed it, wrenching out of you despite your best efforts. 

You tensed as Gordie clapped a hand over your mouth, refusing to slow his pace. “Of course you couldn’t keep your voice down,” he whispered, shakily. “Sweet little thing, you want me so bad. That’s gonna earn you  _ at least _ five across the ass when we get home.”

Without thinking, you screwed your eyes shut and whined quietly at those words. Gordie had only spanked you a few times, but those nights had been exceptionally fun, so you couldn’t help the anticipation that prickled at your skin. Though the sound you’d let out had been miniscule, Gordie had definitely noticed. He used his fingers to part your lips and wriggled a pair inside of your mouth, which you graciously twisted your tongue around.

“Make that seven, hun. No self control, this one.” Gordie clicked his tongue and shook his head as he continued to slam his hips unceremoniously into yours. Your legs wrapped more tightly around him, your whole body shaking and overly hot. It was more difficult than ever to keep your voice inside, with your mouth forced open and Gordie’s words sending shivers of pleasure through your body, but you somehow managed. When you breathed past Gordie’s fingers soundlessly, you saw a prideful grin tug at his lips. 

“Now you’re being good,” Gordie hummed. You could feel tension racking in his voice. “You’re still gonna be punished, though, you know that?”

You nodded enthusiastically, still sucking on Gordie’s fingers. You startled when he suddenly yanked those fingers away, leaving your mouth half open and messy with spit so that he could grip your hips with both hands. Gordie’s thrusts became desperate as he came, filling you to the brim with hot semen. You found yourself covering your own mouth to keep from crying out as Gordie’s cock squeezed itself empty inside of you. 

You had to stay lying down on the floor for a few moments to compose yourself as Gordie gathered himself up startlingly fast. He helped you up off the floor once he’d shrugged on his jacket, now looking not even slightly like he’d just had sex on a bathroom floor. When you saw a glimpse of yourself in the mirror, however, it was clear that you had  _ definitely _ just had sex on a bathroom floor. You tried fruitlessly to smooth down your mussed up hair as Gordie lent a hand cleaning you up. You still ended up looking pretty unkempt at the end of it, but it didn’t matter much. Nothing you had on hand would ever dream of covering up the massive, mahogany hickey that sat right below your jaw, and that was more than enough evidence, anyway. As you looked at yourself in the mirror, hand ghosting over the dark spot, Gordie took notice and pressed a sweet little kiss to it. 

“All mine,” he murmured. “And  _ everyone _ knows it.” He held you from behind, his body soft and warm and contrasting with the harsh tones that he’d just been speaking to you with. You stayed like that for a lovely moment, reminding yourself how deeply you loved being engulfed in his sweet-smelling form. You pressed a kiss into Gordie’s big palm and nuzzled into his hand, sighing. You had no idea how you had found a man who was such an excellent balance of firm but soft. 

✤

“F-Five…”

“Louder.”

“Five!”

“Good.” Gordie’s vice grip on your hair loosened when you gave him the volume he wanted. The skin on your rear was tender and tingling from his smacking, and you were going slowly insane with how slowly he was going about this whole process. It felt like it had taken him centuries just to get to this fifth spank. You sighed and tried to relax a bit. At least Gordie’s lap was a soft, comfortable spot to be bent over.

Gordie rubbed circles on your ass with his thumb, making you jump a bit from the sensitivity. “You’ve got two more to go,” he cooed. “Think you can handle it.”

“Y-Yes,” you panted.  _ Please _ , you added in your head. You wanted so badly to beg, to plead for him to hurry up and just smack you again, but you had already found out tonight that begging made him go slower. The bastard. You chewed your lip in anticipation and twisted your wrists around in the soft, silk ribbon bindings. It seemed like every time you came home with Gordie, he had some new implement to play with. These bindings were your favorite so far. They were an excellent parallel to Gordie himself, so soft and unassuming but with a devious underlying naughtiness when it came time to use.

You were snapped from your thoughts when Gordie brought his hand down once more, a satisfying slap of skin on skin sounding out in the otherwise silent bedroom. Your eyes fluttered shut and you savored the sensation for a moment before remembering your obligation to count off. “Six…” you slurred vacantly.

Again, Gordie was unhappy with the volume. “How many was that?”

“Six,” you declared more confidently, sighing when you felt Gordie run a hand up and down your back. Hopefully that meant he was satisfied. 

“You’ve been doing an amazing job, by the way,” Gordie mused. “You haven’t talked out of turn once. Though I gotta admit, I was looking for an excuse to get out the gag. Another time, I guess.” As he spoke, he idly dragged a thumb across your jaw. He brushed his fingers over your lips as he talked about the potential gag. “You took to my fingers in your mouth so well. I think you’d be even hotter with a ball there.” 

You shivered at the thought. Once more, you caught yourself thinking about how unexpectedly intense Gordie was in the bedroom, or, you suppose at this point, anywhere that he was out of sight. This was definitely not what you had signed up for, you thought again. But as Gordie delivered that final, stinging spank, you decided that it was definitely something you weren’t going to give up anytime soon. 

“Seven,” you sighed, smiling despite the context. Gordie let you fall from his lap after that, scooping you up onto the bed and curling up beside you, face-to-face. His eyes were sweet and gentle, the most lovely shade of baby blue.

“You did so well,” Gordie hummed. “I think you just might’ve earned a reward. What do you want?”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to commission somethin' from me? Drop by my kofi: ko-fi.com/skittytail


End file.
